160 Crayon Colors
200 Crayon Colors is a fan-made crayon box to be released months before Crayola's 115th anniversary and also their largest crayon assortment made. Analysis Even though Crayola have done the idea of a 200-count pack before with their Ultimate Crayon Bucket, the aforementioned box contains doubles of selected crayons to make it to the 200 mark. The box described here, however, does not do this, and instead opts to use all 120 current colors and 80 never-before-seen-or-made true colors that may be added into the 96, 120, and 152 crayon packs; the duplicates will be replaced with the new colors. By popular demand, the color Chestnut will be renamed again to its original name, Indian Red. This will be done for two reasons; both for the 115th anniversary and to convince users that the color is not as "offensive" enough to be renamed and is named after an Indian pigment. Inside the box are 12 containers (tallying up to almost three 64-count boxes, with one 24-sleeve added, which will be reserved for 23 of the 1998-introduced colors and Aquamarine, and an additonal 16-sleeve for some of the new colors). Inside the box, there are 42 reds and pinks, 36 blues, 33 greens, 28 oranges, 20 purples, 16 yellows, and 25 neutrals. Colors included The list below is not in alphabetical order; for these colors displayed in alphabetical order among the other specialty color ideas, click here or here. If a color is either fluorescent or has a metallic effect, it will be marked with a *. Additionally, the four colors being put in the limited edition 115th Anniversary Box of 140 will be marked with this 140. * Black * Brown * Blue * Green * Orange * Red * Violet (Purple) * Yellow * Pink * White * Blue Green * Red Orange * Yellow Green * Red Violet * Violet Red * Blue Violet * Yellow Orange * Green Yellow * Gray * Apricot * Sky Blue * Cerulean * Dandelion * Scarlet * Indigo * Cadet Blue * Peach * Indian Red * Melon * Gold * Silver * Tickle Me Pink * Mahogany * Orchid * Sea Green * Spring Green * Turquoise Blue * Aquamarine * Tan * Cornflower * Wisteria * Lavender * Brick Red * Purple Mountains' Majesty * Burnt Sienna * Olive Green * Sepia * Robin's Egg Blue * Magenta * Goldenrod * Macaroni and Cheese * Granny Smith Apple * Tumbleweed * Raw Sienna * Plum * Bittersweet * Burnt Orange * Periwinkle * Pacific Blue * Wild Strawberry * Navy Blue * Timberwolf * Salmon * Forest Green * Mauve * Asparagus * Laser Lemon* * Shocking Pink* * Wild Watermelon* * Atomic Tangerine* * Outrageous Orange* * Screamin' Green* * Razzle Dazzle Rose* * Wild Blue Yonder * Jade Green * Copper * Midnight Blue * Vivid Tangerine * Royal Purple * Jazzberry Jam * Maroon * Fuchsia * Pine Green * Mango Tango * Shamrock * Cerise * Razzmatazz * Denim * Tropical Rain Forest * Unmellow Yellow* * Hot Magenta* * Neon Carrot* * Sunglow* * Electric Lime* * Radical Red* * Purple Pizzazz* * Inchworm * Fuzzy Wuzzy * Caribbean Green * Pink Flamingo * Sunset Orange * Vivid Violet * Outer Space * Cotton Candy * Almond * Pink Sherbet * Mountain Meadow * Banana Mania * Purple Heart * Blue Bell * Fern * Blush * Eggplant * Shadow * Beaver * Antique Brass * Manatee * Desert Sand * Canary * Piggy Pink * Pimento (#BB5232) * Geranium (#FC1792) * Fire Engine Siren (#EE421D) * Blue Attitude* (#1DACD6) * Infra Red* (#FA2238) * UFO Green* (#3CD070) * Vermilion (#FF7820) * Spiro Disco Ball* (#0FC0FC) * Citrus Blast (#F3A364) * Baby Blue (#4298F6) * Azure (#8678F5) * Royal Blue (#4322C8) * Royal Pink (#EE155E) * Rose Red (#FA1964) 140 * Meat Brown (#E5B73B) * Guppie Green (#00FF7F) * Tawny (#CB6438) * Ultra Violet* (#7317FE) * Iris (#5226D1) * Stormcloud (#6E6991) * Black Pearl (#2D173C) * Sandstorm (#ECD540) * Marigold (#F5A917) * Amber (#FEB317) * Sizzling Red (#FF372E) * Surfin' Teal (#22DCC8) * Blue Bolt* (#64C8FF) * Dusty Rose (#F5BEC8) * Viridian Green (#207E73) * Antique Gold (#C78714) * Bronze (#BE882D) * Fiery Orange* (#FFB01F) 140 * Orange Circuit* (#FFA878) * Platinum (#E5E4E2) * Amethyst (#9966CC) * Dollar Bill (#85BB65) * Ultramarine Blue (#6422F3) * Cobalt Blue (#4D43C8) * Toolbox (#746CC0) 140 * Fandango (#EB0DA0) * Kelly Green (#129B41) * True Blue (#0F0CF5) * Grape (#6717C8) 140 * Dodger Blue (#1E9CF5) * Auro-Metal-Saurus (#6E7F80) * Amaranth (#EA225F) * Minty Green (#A5FFBE) * Moss Green (#0AD017) * Tangerine Tango (#F27E22) * Harlequin* (#59FF17) * Spring Bud* (#9CFA18) * Hot Pink (#F31771) * Ball Blue (#21ABCD) * Diva Pink (#F71C7D) * Crimson (#DC1A36) * Tomato (#F54E30) * Swamp Green (#789353) * Light Teal (#12A6B8) * Titanium Yellow (#EBFA2D) * Pistachio (#86C880) * Tropical Violet (#A017F5) * Vanilla (#F0EAC6) * Flame (#FF4C11) * Orange Juice (#FAAB22) * Jonquil (#FFC817) * Adobe (#C83817) * Posy Pink (#EB5980) * Autumn Red (#EB5922) * Pumpkin (#F58217) * Papaya Whip (#FCF1DC) * Chocolate Chip (#643822) * Cheddar Chip (#FFD22E) * Glaucous (#8087A2) * Orange Peel (#FF9E18) * Ghostly Green* (#BEFF22) * Gator Green (#919E17) * Ice Blue (#9178FF) * Acid Green (#9CE122) * Mustard (#EACC17) * Desert Cactus (#64A717) Fact Sheet * What's in the box?: 200 crayons, one sharpener, and * Suggested retail price: $14.99 U.S., $19.99 Canada Changes * A color pamphlet will be included in all 64-to-200-count boxes, featuring all colors inside and colors included in the colored pencil, marker, and specialty assortments. This pamphlet also features the Color Collectibility Chart, which monitors how rare each one is and issues 8-packs with collectors' cards with information about each drawing utensil color. * The regular crayon wrappers are changed to feature the names of the colors in four languages: English, Spanish, French, and Italian. The font of the color names is changed to Rockwell Light. ** Similarly, the Metallic FX crayons utilize the black wrappers from the Star Wars boxes of 64 crayons, with the original font and tri-langual names on the wrappers. The colors Black, Shadow, and Outer Space also now use black wrappers, but with the Rockwell light font and the extra Italian name. ** The crayon wrapper for the Sunglow color is reverted to a yellow wrapper and not a light orange wrapper, making the wrapper color closer to the true color of the crayon (a near-orange fluorescent golden yellow) and not the approximation that Crayola gives out on their website, which contains more orange than when laid down on paper (the color approximation given on the Wikipedia list of crayon colors has more yellow in it). ** The crayon wrappers for Blue Violet, Indigo, Blue Bell, Purple Heart, Iris, and Royal Blue are a near-purple blue color, and the names of the crayons are in white instead of the usual black. ** In order not to be destroyed when getting sharpened, each wrapper now has a strip of tape on one side that can be used before the crayon in point gets sharpened. * While not clearly a genuine change, there are more colored wrappers, and each crayon will be available with the Modern Serpentine, outline text 4-language/Type 11 design. The changes between this type of wrapper and the current design (Type 10) are: ** Crayola oval and logo: Same on both designs ** Location: Same on both designs ** Color name: Four languages in lower-case Rockwell Light font ** Color outlines: Available in red (regular, pinkish, and dark reds), blue (regular and dark blues), yellow, green, orange (regular and some neon oranges), purple, pink, light blue (greenish and light blues), purplish blue, golden yellow, reddish-orange, light orange, brown, and black * A couple of names are changed: ** Carnation Pink is renamed Pink ** Chestnut is revered back to Indian Red ** Mauvelous drops the "-lous" from its name, as the current name is outdated * The packaging is changed again; the chevron stripes and Tip are left intact. The redesigned 200 Crayon Colors box is now a large container with a flap beneath, which opens up to reveal 3-to-5 rows of all 200 hues and a boxy crayon sharpener. Additionally, there is a pamphlet inside that contains a list of all colors available in the Crayola "family" (like the colored pencil and marker boxes).